The power of love
by M.I.Who2001
Summary: Three new spy's are ready to join M.I.High. Are they ready for the life of being a spy or will they get caught out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the sequel to Dr. Death. I thought because this is a new mission with new people in it should be a new story. I hope you like it. Xxx**

It had been two months since the team found Rachel, Olivia and Joe. The team had been told they had to train the three until they were old enough to join M. . They were only thirteen and Stella and Frank had agreed they weren't old enough to join as it was too dangerous even though all three had been fighting Korps since a young age.

"It's so stupid. I don't see why we can't join yet. Were experienced enough with korps!" complained Joe as the trio walked to their next class with Mr. Flatly.

"I know right! I think this school is stupid too! Mr. F is terrible. I would like to learn something for once! We've been doing the same thing for ages!" Rachel said as they walked into the class. Tom, Aneisha, Dan and Keri were standing at the front instead of Mr. Flatly who was sat at the back looking overly joyed.

"Great. Not only are we in maths but were being taught by boy genius who will confuse us!" Olivia said walking to the back of the class followed by Rachel and Joe.

"So you're probably wondering why we're here instead of Mr. flatly. Well, today we have been given the chance to teach you all!" said Dan who was obviously not happy with this. Keri, Aneisha and Dan dispersed themselves out in the class as tom got to work explaining Bivariate Data.

"Bivariate data Measures of central tendency, variability, and spread summarize a single variable by providing important information about its distribution. Often, more than one variable is collected on each individual. For example, in large health studies of populations it is common to obtain variables such as age, sex, height, weight, blood pressure, and total cholesterol on each individual." Explained Tom. It was only the introduction to the topic and already everyone looked confused. Even Mr. Flatly!

"I thought we were doing algebra! Not biv…biv… something data!" shouted someone at the front.

"Its bivariate data and no, you were supposed to stop doing algebra ages ago." Said a frustrated Tom. While he kept on explaining, Dan and Keri came over to the trio.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Dan asked.

"If confused, bored and annoyed counts as good then were good," They all said at once.

"Okay, I understand why you're confused and bored. Anyone could get bored of toms talks about maths and technology talks but why are you annoyed?" Dan said.

"It's so annoying that we can't be part of M. yet. The amount of times we've faced korps, it's ridiculous." Said Joe.

"I know it's annoying. If you want we could go to Stella now and ask. Toms teaching so it doesn't matter if we sneak out." Said Keri.

"Thanks, that would be great!" exclaimed the three. They all sneaked out of the class and walked to the caretaker's cupboard. Just as they were about to pull back the light switch they heard a voice.

"You five skip way to many lessons! Get back to class!" Mrs King's voice boomed. They all shuffled the feet hoping she would just go. "Now!"

"But miss! Olivia felt ill and Rachel and I said we would take her to medical!" protested Joe.

"And a free lesson for us. When we saw Olivia looking very ill we went to see if we could help." Keri emphasised on the Very.

"Okay, well don't let me catch you out of lessons again!" ordered Mrs King before walking off.

"She's just as bad as Stella!" said Dan.

"And Stella is standing right behind you." Said a voice. The 5 swivelled round to see an annoyed looking Stella. "The answers still no."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said trying to look innocent.

"Drop the act! You know what im talking about. Whether you can join M. . The answers no because you're about to go into training to become an agent!" Stella said.

They all squealed excitedly. "So who is training them?" Asked Dan.

"You! It's your next mission!"

"Really?!" Dan complained.

"Yes really! Now go back to class!"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the five got back to class it was already break.

"Where were you guys? You missed me tell everyone about algorithms. I'll explain now. Procedure that produces the answer to a question or the solution to a problem in a finite number of steps. An algorithm that produces a yes or no answer is called a decision procedure; one that leads to a solution is a computation procedure. A mathematical formula and the instructions in a computer program are examples of algorithms. Euclid's Elements (c. 300 BC) contained an algorithm for finding the greatest common divisor of two integers. Manipulation of lists (searching for, inserting, and removing items) can be done efficiently by using algorithms." Explained Tom. Just as he was about to go into further detail (if possible) Keri butted in.

"Shut it Tom before I gag you! We have news!"

"Okay. What news. Is it good?" Tom asked.

"Good and semi-good. Good news, these three are going to get trained to become spies. Semi-good news, we have to train them in parkour, hacking and computer stuff and algorithms, disguise and fighting. Im guessing you know who is teaching what right." Keri explained.

"Parkour? Really? I'm more the sit at a desk eating biscuits girl than the running around getting overly tired and sweaty." Complained Rachel.

"Tom, I think we've found you another computer geek then." Aneisha said jokily.

"Shut it!" Tom said before their pencils started flashing.

"I think you'd better come with us too." Dan said as they ran off to the caretakers store room. The seven crammed themselves into the tight space. Keri just managed to reach the broom without elbowing anyone. She pulled it back and the lift went down in full speed.

They stepped out into the base.

"Ah," said frank when he saw what had happened. "Next time go down in groups no bigger than groups of four." He said before laughing out loud.

"What?" They said as they turned to each other.

"Tom! Why are you wearing my skirt?" Exclaimed Olivia.

"It's a bit small for you isn't it tom?" said Keri giggling uncontrollably.

"Um, Joe, can I have my jacket back please?" Dan said in a rather angry tone.

"Frank what has happened?" asked Aneisha.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Frank tried to control his laughter while looking at the teens.

Keri had Tom's clothes, Aneisha had Joe's things, Tom had Rachel's stuff, Dan had Olivia's uniform, Olivia had Keri's attire, Joe had Dan's things and Rachel had Aneisha's clothes.

"How do we change back Frank?!" shouted all of them at once.

"No ides. Sorry guys. Get changed later. Anyway, back to the task on hand. These three are getting trained to be spies and…" franks said but Aneisha butted in.

"We're training them. We know. I'm helping with disguises, Dan is parkour, Keri is fighting and tom is computer stuff."

"Oh okay. Well training starts tomorrow. Here is a timetable for each of you. Don't forget! You can go now." Frank explained.

"Do we have to? We have science. We're dissecting a pig's heart!" said Olivia. "It's disgusting!"

"We have art. You could ask to join our class because doing dissection would make you feel worse." Keri said as she remembered the little white lie they had told Mrs King.

"I'm confused. Feel worse?" Tom asked.

"It was an excuse to get past Mrs King earlier. She believed it!" Joe said.

"Okay. Well the bell is about to go. Get up there now," Frank ordered. "Oh, and in groups of four!" Frank added sending him into another fit of laughter.

Once they got back up to the top they started walking to art.

"At least were in our own clothes again. Your clothes were a bit big." Said Olivia.

"A bit big, they were giant on you!" laughed Keri.

"At least you didn't have to wear clothes three sizes too small!" complained Dan.

"How come they were so big or small on you guys? My clothes fit fine!" said Tom.

"I am here you know! I don't need telling that I'm fat!" shouted Rachel before running off.

"What did I say?" said an oblivious Tom.

"Tom! She's a bit sensitive about her size!" Keri shouted before running after Rachel.

"Don't worry Tom. I'm sure she'll get over it. She gets over thing quite quickly." Said Olivia reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Asked Dan.

"We went to the same school. St. Anne's catholic school." Olivia replied.

"You to Joe?" asked Tom.

"It's a flipping all-girls school!"

"Oh, okay. I won't say anything else in case I offend anyone." Tom joked.

"Shall I duct tape your mouth shut or gag you? I can do both if you want?" Aneisha joked pulling out a gag and roll of duct tape.

"I'm now officially scared of you Aneisha Jones!" Tom said. They looked at each other and their eyes fixated on one another.

"Get a room!" Said Olivia as they walked off leaving the love birds to admire each other.

"Guys! Wait up!" Tom and Aneisha shouted at the same time.

**With Keri**

"Rachel? Rachel?" Keri shouted as she ran through the building. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a familiar figure sitting by a tree outside.

"Rachel?" Keri ran outside and across the plain field to Rachel.

"I hate it. I'm fat and ugly and I get reminded everyday!" she said before busting into tears.

"You're not fat and you're defiantly not ugly!" Keri said. Keri held the sobbing Rachel in her arms.

"I'm sorry," the two turned to see Tom.

"Don't worry, it's not just you. I get reminded everyday. in Southampton my foster parents and siblings would do what ever it took to not let me forget that I'm fat. Korps would tell me I was fat and useless. everyone has told me at some point in there lives." the bell suddenly went.

"I really cant be bothered to do anything. I'm hopeless at art!" complained Keri. Tom brought out a small screen.

"Franks not in HQ or the safe house. Shall we go down?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, why not," said Keri and Rachel at the same time.

They went down to HQ but as soon as they got there an alarm went off.

"Someone is trying to get down. we need to get to the safe house." cried tom.

"No, we need to protect HQ!" shouted Keri over the noise of the alarm. They heard the lift descend and the door opened and out came a load of Korps agents.

"I am not one to surrender!" shouted tom but as soon as they brought out tazzers and guns tom took it back. "Okay, totally one to surrender! what do we do!?" He panicked.

"What we do best! Fight!" shouted Rachel. "Well you too fight, I'll sort out something."

"Okay!" Keri shouted. Rachel ran to the computers and pressed a lot of buttons.

"Sorry guys" Rachel put on a gas mask before releasing a knock out gas. the room filled with gas as everyone, except Rachel, fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Frank! Frank! We need help! Pick up!" screamed Rachel down her communicator. Little did Rachel no frank had problems of his own.

"Get out! Now!" shouted Frank. Roly had been teaching science and managed to set fire to the room. Not only that room, but the store room next to it. He went to stop the fire spreading to HQ but someone spoke.

"Help!" Came a voice. He had been teaching year 7's and 8's. None of them would know what to do!

"Where are you?" asked frank who was getting a little anxious.

"Here," the voice was familiar. Frank followed the voice to behind the cabinets.

"Dan! What are you doing here? I thought you were in art?"

"Roly needed an assistant. The kids were attacking me! Apparently they don't like me that much,"

"So you can defeat Korps but go into hiding as soon as a couple of 12 year olds start punching you?" Frank said now getting more anxious.

"If I started fighting them they would get a little bit suspicious. Not to mention the fact that Mrs king was in here! I would have been expelled on the spot! Anyway, can we focus on the injury?"

"What injury?"

"Hello, I am being squashed by an oversized filing cabinet and right now both of us are breathing in toxic gas! Roly was burning carbon monoxide and something. It was stupid!"

"Okay," frank tried to move the cabinet but they were losing air quickly.

"I hear voices!" Dan whispered before blacking out.

"I'll be back Dan," frank ran to into the corridor. There were three firemen coming with a fire hose. "There's someone in there!" He shouted before an explosion occurred. The fire was lighting to all the chemical products in the store room.

"Shit!" he shouted.

Back in HQ Rachel was getting worried. The agents were waking up. Not good! She tied them up and went to find frank. As soon as the lift started going up she got really hot. She leaned against the wall of the lift but it burnt her immediately. The lift stopped and she was in the store cupboard. But it was in flames.

"What the fuck!" she screamed before the flames engulfed her.

She woke up panting.

"Where the fuck am i?!" she looked around realising she was in the safe house. "I've still got skin. Few!"

"You're awake then. One of the korps agents kicked you in the temple and then tasered you." Said Keri.

"Oh. I had such a stupid dream. Roly used monoxide in a science lab and ended up blowing up the store cupboard with me inside."

"Nice, I once had a dream that I blew up the whole school by playing a computer game." Said Tom remembering the dream.

"When was that? I don't remember you telling us." Keri retorted.

"Remember when I was off ill last year, it was during then."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, what was a dream and what was real? Im still confused."

"Well, we went down to the base and then some korps people came down. They started fighting us, knocked you out and tried to take you. Then Frank and Stella came down because the base sends intruder alerts to them. They knocked the korps people out and they are now questioning them." Keri explained.

"Oh okay, so where's everyone else now?"

"It's eleven at night now. Joe and Olivia are in their rooms and Dan Aneisha are home." said Keri.

Rachel hopped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" tom and Keri both questioned.

"I have had a flipping 12 hour sleep!" (the guards came down at 11 am.)

"And…" Tom wasn't getting it.

"Im not tired." Rachel walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Tom and Keri followed after her.

"Ah food. I can't believe I've missed two meals!" Rachel was about two bite into the sandwich she had just made when Joe ran in.

"It's Olivia! She's having a fit!" he cried.

"And you left her?" said Tom.

"Frank and Stella are with her. Just come!"

"Frank! Stella! What is going on?" shouted Keri.

"It's the poison!" Cried Stella.

"Poison!" shouted Rachel.

"Didn't you tell her? I told you to tell her!" said Frank.

"Oh, um, you three got injected with poison. You got it after being knocked out. When we wouldn't let them take you they injected you with the poison. Tom ran some tests. Once you're injected with the poison you have only 48 hours to live. Sorry." Said Keri solemnly.

"And I have wasted 12 of them sleeping!" Cried Rachel.

"Actually, we may have told a white lie. You were unconscious for 24 hours," said Tom.

Rachel suddenly fell.

"Rachel! Rachel!" cried Stella but all Rachel could hear was mumbles. She was crying out in pain.

"Okay, what are we going to do. We have one person having a fit, another apparently in agonising pain," said tom panicking.

"And someone else having hallucinations!" shouted Keri looking down at Joe who seemed to have lost focus.

"I'll call Dan, Neish and some bloody paramedics!" shouted Tom who was now panicking.

"Okay, come back as quickly as possible." Said Stella who was now pacing.

Tom ran into the main base and sent a message to Dan and Aneisha.

"Why poison?" Tom muttered to himself. "Why?"


	4. Author's note

**Hey! I feel I've been neglecting this fan fiction so I'm sorry. I haven't been able to upload because I have been revising for end of year exams for this week and next. :-(**

**I have also been reading a 277 fan fiction about doctor who. It's called '3 doctors, 9 companions, what could possibly go wrong?' if you're interested.**

**Excuses over, I probably wont be able to upload until 14/06/14 at the minimum. Sorry **

**Rachel xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Im sorry this is short but its all i could do. All those grammer police out there, bare with me, im having to write on my sidters tablet and i hopeless.

Keri was pacing up and down the corridor outside the hospital room.

"Stop it Keri. Sit down," said Dan pointing to the chair next to him. Dan himself was getting figity from sitting down too long.

Rose came out followed by Carrie. (If you read my last foc you'll know that Carrie, Rose and Oscar all became medical staff at the M.I.9 hospital).

"They have an hour left. You can see them if you want," Carrie said. This made Keri burst into tears. She was about two lose three siblings, one which she had become extremely close to. Not only that but when they died she would feel it. How painful she didn't know but it would be bad.

Frank and Stella went in first followed by Tom and Aneisha.

"Come on Keri," Dan said.

"I can't! There broken and there's nothing I can do! This is all my fault!" Keri burst into tears again.

"How is it your fault? You didn't poison them did you," Dan said.

"It is my fault. Joe isn't the kind, funny person everyone thinks he is! He hurt them! He hurt them so bad!" Keri stuttered trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"What do you mean? Why would he hurt Olivia and Rachel?" Dan asked.

"I don't know but I saw him! I've seen the marks on Olivia and Rachel too!"

"Show me," Dan said. Keri stood up and re composed herself before walking through the door. She went to the nearest bed and asked Olivia to stand up. She lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal bruises, cuts and burns. There were a few gasps from the others. Keri then went to Rachel and lifted up the sleeves to see cuts and burns. She lifted up her shirt at the back to show bruises, burns and more cuts.

"See what I mean." She said. "Joe has been abusing them during the night, he has also been injecting them with something. I saw him and if you cheek there blood you'll find traces of something other than the poison!"

"This is a bit farfetched. A thirteen year old abusing someone!?" Said Stella.

"Yes, but if you look at him, there are no traces of anyother chemical/poison in him. No cuts, bruises, burns. When we got these three, Olivia and Rachel were both being chased by korps and both almost died. Joe was walking up the road with no guards chasing him. No bombs. No guns. No knives!" Keri was praticly shouting now.

"We checked them all out! All there history! Nothing about Joe included abuseive behaviour!" Shouted Stella.

"Have you heard of deleting files. Forging files and documents? Deleting cctv?" Keri shouted before storming off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have finished all my exams for this year! Finally! **** Anyway, that means I can carry on writing again. I need to thank Innoc3ntKitt3n and my best friend Olivia for the ideas for this chapter. Also, this chapter is quite short because I have writers block at the moment. :-( I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, Rachel xxx**

Stella didn't want to arrest Joe. He was a good agent who worked as hard as any other but Keri was right. All evidence pointed to him.

"Joe, um…" Stella started to say realising it didn't sound right without a surname. "Frank, no surname!" she said.

"Just go with it," he replied.

"Okay. Joe, you're under arrest for abuse to two m.i.9 agents. You don't have to say anything but what you do say will be used against you. Do you understand?"

"Yep. Just get on with it!" he said back. Stella hand cuffed him and put him into the m.i.9 van to be taken to interrogation. Keri, Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Frank walked back into the hospital. Even though they finally got an antidote off of Joe the girls were still badly hurt.

Once they were back they saw doctors rushing around them. This was not going to end well.

**M.I.9 interrogation**

The journey had taken for every because of numerous detours and traffic jams. Stella wanted to get this interrogation over with and get back to the team. She needed to be there. She could tell this was going to take a while though.

"Just answer one question. Why? Why did you abuse them?" Stella shouted. Joe kept quiet. "You will answer!" she shouted again. All she wanted was answers. For Olivia, Rachel, Keri. They deserved more. Joe still said nothing. He just sat there fiddling with his thumbs.

"Right, I guess we will have to make you tell us then." Two m.i.9 agents walked up to Joe but instead of going the old fashioned torture method they started tickling him. Stella deemed it was not good to torture people and they would be considered as bad as korps. Stella also knew that Joe was hopeless when being tickled. All of the M. team were. They would all just collapse into a fit of laughter if they were ever tickled.

After 5 minutes Joe gave in. still laughing he said, "I was made." He twitched as an electric shock went through his body.

"What was that?" Stella asked seeming extremely confused as she knew it wasn't them.

"K...o…r...p…s." he stuttered as another electric shock went through him.

"Search him! Get rid of all electrical devices!" Stella shouted. Obviously korps did not like the idea as electric shocks went through Joe until he blacked out. This was not good. Now it would look like m.i.9 were torturing 13 year olds from Romsey.

"What do we do with these?" One agent asked after 10 minutes of searching. Stella passed a tray over which the guard put everything in.

"This is not good," She mumbled.

**Sorry its short but I just can't think. Please don't mention corrections with grammar. I've had enough of that from my English teacher **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. This is going to be quite short as I haven't had had time to write. We had to retake all our maths tests because some idiots cheated. I ended up getting two marks less which meant a sub-level less! (If you go by the British marking system you'll understand what I mean by sub-level.) I also got my phone confiscated by the worlds worst teacher and forgot about two pieces of home work! I am so pissed off! Anyway, rant over, how are you all? I am sure none of you have had as bad a week as me unless you are doing GCSEs, A-levels or any other type of exam.**

Dan picked up his communicator. He wasn't expecting anyone to contacting him. Everyone but Stella and the lying abusive boy were there and it took a lot longer to get information off of anyone. He knew because he had been in a lot of interrogations recently to do with KORPS.

"Hello?" The blonde boy asked.

"Dan! You need to get here fast! Bring Tom along too. Tell Frank its an emergency!" Shouted Stella down the communicator. Dan ad forgotten he had left it on loud so he had to hold it an arms length away from him self which meant almost defining Frank and Tom.

"Okay!" Tom shouted at the pencil. A couple of nurses gave Tom and Dan strange looks but decided on looking after the patients they were dealing with. Dan hung up and ran off in the direction of the entrance. He turned back to see Tom giving him the 'I am NOT running!' look.

"I know running isn't your forte but we need to go now! Dan shouted.

"I'll walk thanks," the unfit boy said looking like he was out of breathe just speaking.

" You need to go to the gym more!" Dan shouted letting Tom catch up.

"What! Dan I'm a computer geek, not a fitness person!" He shouted.

Their conversation went on like that for the rest of their walk/run.

"Sup Stella!" Dan said.

she looked back at them with that look. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed at them.

"You don't need to know now. Anyway, what is going on?" Tom asked.

'KORPS was torturing Joe to get information out of everyone before killing us. During interrogation Joe said something that KORPS obviously didn't like so he got electrocuted by this thing from KORPS. I need you to check of out," Stella said piling a mechanism on Tom. "Dan, check on Joe. See if you can get anymore from him."

"Okay'" said the boys at the same time running off to do what they were told. They did not want to get on the bad side of Stella because who knows what she would do.

Tom went over to a work bench and looked at all of the equipment. How know one knew what to do was shocking. There was a one way communicator so that KORPs could here what was going on with out making a sound. there was a wireless shock system in place too so that they could zap him when necessary. He took the communicator and piggy backed the connection like he did with Zoë's connector when she first came. once he had the satellite he could begin a search for the base.

With Dan things were going a little differently, he couldn't seem to get any information out, even with the help of Tom and Stella who had finished their work.

"This is hopeless!" Dan shouted after an hour of no information.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in centuries. you can kill me as much as you want in the reviews. I have also been busy with school issues, easterners and writers block. Sorry! Also, OMG! Doctor who is back on the 23rd of August! I can not wait! I love how I have managed to find out about half of series 8. Spoilers. xxx**

**Back at the hospital**

Olivia and Rachel had been in intensive care for almost a week. They had had countless tests and scans for any other problems apart from great loss of blood, internal bleeding and server burns. Naturally, Keri and Aneisha had stayed the whole time and even Zoe popped in after hearing abut what had happened.

Stella had gone out of her way to find any other double agents in m.i.9. She didnt want a repeat of the last couple of weeks. Even after going around everyone twice, three times for Stark, and finding nothing she knew there was a korps agent inside. Korps seemed to know every step and she was convinced there was a mole with in m.i.9's walls.

Frank had to put m. on hold which ment no excuss to not do any if Mr Flatly or Mrs King's demands. All he had done was clean toilets,half of which didnt have doors. He didnt even want to question why.

Danand Tom were stuck in the worlds most boring lessons. They kept checking therevpencils but realised m. had been stopped untill further notice. During one P.S.H.E lesson with Mr Flatley they were ridiculusly fidgity. They were learning about the art of woowing. A topic Tom was sick of.

Having enough, Tom raised his hand. Mr flately stopped his deep explination of atracting male/female.

"What Thomas?"

"I dont feel well," Tom lied. "Can i go to medical?" Dan realised where Tom was really going.

"Shall i go with him?" Dan asked.

"Yes, why not," Mr Flatly replied letting Tom and Dan go.

Once they were out they could speak normally. "Good going Tom!"

"No, i really felt sick. Having to listen to the same talk twice is bad enough, but about woowing just kills me!" Tom replied.

"Oh well. Come on, lets go to the base."

Little did they know, the base was the last place tbey needed to gk. The base full of supries.


	9. Chapter 9

The two stood in the lift as it plummeted down to the base.

"So what are we actually going to do here?" Dan asked as the lift doors opened.

"I think I know," Tom pointed to the four Korps agents each holding Keri, Zoe, Olivia and Rachel.

"Oh…" Dan said, slightly scared for Keri and Zoe. The two got into their fighting positions as did the two Korps agents who were holding Olivia and Rachel. The two girls were already unconscious so they didn't need to worry about them running off.

"You've already tried to past us twice this month. Give up!" Tom shouted at them making him feel lightly scared about what they would do at that remark.

"Well, have you ever heard of the phrase, 'third time lucky" the crime minister walked out behind the Other Korps members. "Your time is up M.I High! You will be defeated!"

"Even though we defeated the main part of Korps? One by one your groups are going!" Dan shouted at them.

Zoe and Keri, who were both still conscious, turned their heads to each other, "Boys!" They muttered.

"Maybe getting us out of here and back in that bloody hospital would be better than having an argument to see who the better group is!" Zoe shouted at Tom and Dan.

That brought the teens back into the real world and they both started throwing punches at them or kicking the agents in the backs of the knees. The noise woke up Rachel and Olivia who silently got up and walked to the back of all four agents. Olivia being small managed to fit between them and hit the two front agent's pressure points rendering them unconscious and did Rachel with the second two.

"You two are hopeless!" The four girls shouted at Dan and Tom.

"Well sorry! Lets get back, Frank and stella will wonder.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 2 months since the whole incident. They had been put back in hospital for 2 weeks. Stella had said just incase of any infections. They had then been put in a safe house for the next three months. After 2 weeks in the safe house they were aloud back at school. It was still a month before they were aloud on active duty.

"Right, there is to be no more interruptions. No suprise attacks, no double agents, no relationships," Frank said.

"well I'm sorry if I was protecting my family!" Joe said back.

"Yeah, don't be to hard on him. Anyway, this relationship thing. It won't work out," Keri said.

"why not?" Asked a curious Frank.

"well, Dan and me are together, Tom and Aneisha are too. Oh, and Joe and Olivia!" Keri added.

"not to mention you and Stella!" Rachel butted in.

"were not together!" Stella shouted.

"yes you are! While they all played couples I had a lot of free time! I set up some cameras in your office and OMG! you spend way to much time snogging! I even saw your proposal!" She turned to Frank.

"Busted!" Tom shouted.

"Rachel! You should not have been spying on us!" stella shouted.

"Well im sorry i have no one to hang out with cause your all to busy playing tonsile tennis!" and with that Rachel walked out leaving the others feeling bad.

"So, how come you to are together then?" Stella asked.

**sorry that was short but i just dont know what to write. I could really use with some help please. You get virtual brownies too! Lol. Anyway, night (to those in britan) morning/evening (depending on where you live) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So I told some of you that I would update on Wednesday and I didn't. Then I was going to update yesterday but I fell asleep because I came back from Southampton sports prize night a 10pm. I'm updating now because I cant update over the weekend because I'm at a school residential. Here's some Frella, Toneisha, Deri and Jolivia (Joe and Olivia). Hope you like it! xxx**

"Okay, so you two were just made for each other," Stella pointed to Dan and Keri.

"Yep," replied Keri leaning on Dan's shoulder as he held her hand.

"You, again, felt perfect together and couldn't hide your feelings any longer," Frank pointed to Tom who had his arm wrapped around Aneisha's waste.

"Yep!" Aneisha cried. Tom and her kissed making everyone feel awkward.

"So you two, how?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Olivia was interrupted by the lift opening and Rachel walking out.

"Sorry. Needed to think," everyone just stared at her. "Carry on,"

"Okay, well I already had a crush on him but after the whole incident I helped him cause all he felt was regret. we got a lot closer," Said Olivia who was standing in front of Joe with his arms wrapped around her.

"Okay, well don't let these relationships get in the way of M.I.9. I need you now anyway," Said Frank who had been siting at a computer. "There is a fire at a weapon factory and you need to get there before any thing blows up! Retrieve the weapons before they blow and try to find the started of the fire."

"Okay, Joe, Keri and Aneisha go from this entrance," Stella said pointing to the map that had just appeared on the screen. "Dan, Rachel and Olivia, this entrance," Stella pointed to another entrance. "Tom, your on comms. Go!" They all ran to the lift or in Toms case, the biscuit cupboard.

**Sorry guys. another short chapter. I need to go now so see you in couple of days.**


End file.
